Saving the One I Love
by StarScout42
Summary: Team Rocket has been chasing after Ash and his Pikachu for as long as Ash could remember, but each time the Rocket Team failed. However, when their jobs are at stake Team Rocket comes up with another plan, and because of her...it just might work.
1. Mistys Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in anyway…

:This Chapter is an edited version of the first after reading over how terrible it was:

A group of four walked through the Veridian Forest. A boy with messy black hair and a cap seemed to lead, on his shoulder rested a young Pikachu.

Behind the two walked another boy who seemed slightly older then his companions. Darker skin and eyes that nearly had the appearance that he was walking with them closed, he held a map in his hands.

All the while a girl walked rather close to the boy with the Pikachu, orange hair held up in a side ponytail. Her expression filled with anxiety.

"Aren't we almost out of this forest?" the girl complained before hearing a rustling sound within the bushes which made her jump.

The boy with darker skin looked over and smiled "don't worry Misty, it's just a little further up and we'll be in Pallet Town."

"Geez Misty," the boy with the cap turned his head and looked at Misty, "you can't still be worrying about bug pokemon" he said.

"Oh course, I HATE bug pokemon," she yelled, the girl grabbed onto the tanner boy "what was that?" she asked when a small sound came from behind them. The sound became louder and Misty turned her head as a hourd of Beedril came flying towards them. Neither of the group hesitated as they took off, Misty running faster then she had ever done before.

"If you think about it Brock, Misty could win any relay race if we just set out a bunch of bug pokemon behind her" the boy with the cap said with a laugh as a light shone through the trees revealing the exit of the forest where Misty was found on her knees panting.

"Ash Ketchum," the voice of danger seemed to fill Misty's voice as she grabbed the boy with the cap by the collar and shook him vigorously. The Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to escape the young girls wrath as she attacked his friend.

Brock looked out from the hill they had arrived on, nearby was a small river which sped up leaving to a waterfall. Brock looked at his map again before the buzzing sound came and reached his ears. The dispute between Misty and Ash came to an end when the noise reached their ears as well. Apparently the Beedril hadn't given up on their search from the group. In the distance of the forest they were able to see the dark figures coming closer, without even a thought Misty grabbed Ash and ran towards the river and jumped in. Brock grabbed Pikachu and followed, the current caught the group and the waters began to speed up as they came closer to the waterfall.

They came closer and Misty flinched, her leg scratched against one of the sharper rocks under the water. She fell underwater though and then, with the others fell down the waterfall and into a small lake below with a splash. Misty's head shot out of the water and she inhaled before looking around for Ash and Brock. The two boys soon surfaced from behind her. "Looks like the Beedril didn't follow us" Brock said looking around before swimming over to the edge and pulling himself along with Pikachu out of the water. Ash and Misty soon followed.

"Thank goodness" Misty said before falling on her knee. She turned and looked at her leg and saw the cut she had received from the rock earlier had been much worse than she had anticipated. Brock took on immediate first aid before he and Ash both helped her up. The three talked to pass the time and to help keep Misty's mind off of the pain from her leg. Every time she laughed though it seemed to make her flinch. Ash much to the water pokemon trainers' disagreement had ended up taking on the role of helping Misty walk.

Time passed, the sun began to set, and the four finally reached a Pokemon Center. They set their pokeballs to heal and Nurse Joy took the moment to look at Misty's leg. "You just rest here Misty, I'll go get some fresh bandages and anticeptic" Nurse Joy said leaving Misty to lay on a bed while leaving the room. She returned soon and began to remove the coverage over Misty's leg. Ash and Brock stood nearby as the nurse began to work. "You really should take better care of yourself Misty," the nurse said as she applied the anticeptic and bandaged the wound "you can stay here tonight, boys in the extra beds. However Misty, I'd like to keep you here."

Misty leaned back muttering while Nurse Joy led Ash and Brock out of the room to show them where they would rest until morning.

* * *

"Always, always, are you three really this useless," a deep voice came, hidden from the shadows. Three other figures stood there in the light, one a Meowth and the other two humans wearing a white traditional Team Rocket uniform.

"Well you see boss," the woman with long red hair slicked together in a whish like motion said "it's just we keep running into these brats."

"Yes," the other one was a male with short purple hair. "They keep ruining our plans, wherever we go they always seem to be there as well. Mainly it's that one twirp and his pet Pikachu."

"I don't want your excuses," the shadowed man yelled making the three flinch. "If you don't get me some Pokemon soon, you three will be out of Team Rocket," he growled, "now get out of my sight."

--

The three left the tall building and sighed, in unison. "I honestly don't know what to do, every time we have a plan it's like those twerps are meant to appear and destroy our attempts at stealing pokemon" the woman said.

"You know, we could always change locations when they arrive in town" the purple haired man suggested.

"By then though, we would already have our plans set" the woman said.

Suddenly the Meowth spoke up "alright listen up you two," the two humans looked over at Mewoth with confusion. "What's the one thing that we haven't tried yet?" Mewoth asked them with a proud smile.

* * *

Nurse Joy walked into the room where Misty was laying asleep. She watched Misty begin to stir and grit her teeth. She hadn't said anything to the others earlier but when she had been looking at the wound Nurse Joy had noticed something else. The wound itself was fine however inside her body was a mess, if something wasn't done soon most likely the worst could happen. The symptoms themselves were barely noticeable as if they were just every day partial moments and sometimes the body would function without any signs. Nurse Joy sighed before leaving the room, the door closed automatically behind her.

_ If she's lucky, it's only a temporary infection_ Nurse Joy thought before heading into another room where she herself slept.

--

Ash sat in his bed that Nurse Joy had given him. Curled up next to him was Pikachu soundly sleeping while Brock lay in the bed beside his own. Ash looked up at the white ceiling and thought of Misty and her injury; he closed his eyes and rolled over before opening them again. It felt as if he were unable to sleep. The ash haired boy sat up and quietly slid out of the bed so not to awaken his pokemon and friend before slipping out of the room. The door opened and shut automatically and he stood in the hallway. He hadn't really bothered to put on his sneaker so he stood in his jeans and shirt; he had left his hat and shoes in the bedroom. Looking around for anyone he began to head towards where Misty was sleeping. He didn't really want to wake her, just check up on her. He looked around before stepping close enough and the door slid open letting him inside.

Ash entered and looked at the beds. Most of them were empty, he walked along each one until he came to where the young red haired girl was sleeping. Her leg seemed to twitch as if in a seizure before stopping. Ash looked at Misty and remembered earlier when he had wrapped her arm around his shoulders to support her. They had fought most of the way until Brock had interrupted causing the two to forget the fight. Ash then thought something that made him turn red, he shook his head _she looks fine, we should be able to get back on the road in the morning_ he thought before quickly leaving the room.

Ash rushed back to the room his face turning slightly normal again as his earlier thought was pushed forcefully out of his mind. He reached his room and walked inside, neither Brock nor Pikachu had moved since he left. Gratefully he silently slid back under the covers and closed his eyes "so how's Misty?" came a deep voice and Ash turned his head to see Brock looking at him with a smirk.

"Huh?" Ash looked at him surprised, "I don't know what you are talking about" he said quickly.

"You are a terrible actor Ash," Brock said before smiling as Ash rolled over ignoring Brock.

--

When the boys awoke the next morning, Ash quickly threw on his shoes and rushed outside ignoring Nurse Joy and headed towards the room where Misty rested. The door opened and he walked over to her bed; however Ash froze when he saw Misty's bed empty and the area nearby in a mess.

* * *

After reading over the original text for the Chapter of "Saving the One I Love" I realized how completely off everything was so after I got a review to continue (after quite some time) I decided to re-set Chapter One. So starting a new re-make and a 2nd Chapter, what has happened to Misty?

* * *


	2. Stolen! Ash Panics

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

::The second chapter of Saving the One I Love::

The door closed behind Ash and the room was once again silent "oh this is certainly a new approach," a male voice whispered in the dark and still room.

"Sometimes you just have to play dirty, besides, if we don't get any Pokemon soon you know that the boss will kick us out of Team Rocket and might even turn us in" a female voice whispered sharply.

"Will you two shut-up, we don't want to wake her" the Meowth said sharply and the two humans immediately began to creep towards the bed where Misty lay asleep. The woman, Jesse held rope in her hands. The male, James carried a bandana, Meowth held a bottle and note. The three got prepared but just as the woman was getting ready to wrap the rope Mistys eyes shot open and her attention caught Team Rocket by surprise. Misty rolled out of the bed in order to avoid getting caught and landed on the opposite side. She let out a small scream when her wounded leg slammed against the leg of the bed on the other side but James quickly slammed his hands down.

He smiled at her "sorry, no time for introductions" he said and Meowth ran towards her removing the lid of the bottle as he came up to the girl.

Misty didn't wait to see what the bottle contained, she bit James's hand and kicked Meowth away from her. Sending him into a small stand, papers slowly fluttered down and he growled in irritation. Misty kicked James who jumped up from surprise holding his bitten hand in pain. She got up and took a troubled step backwards "Team Rocket, what are you doing here?" she growled cursing the fact that she didn't have her pokeballs with her.

"We're here to get Pikachu of course" they said in unison and reached out to grab her. Misty turned to run but her leg locked and she fell over face first. "Night" the team said and the bottle Meowth was holding was opened. Misty tried not to inhale whatever it was but the stench was to strong and in an instant Misty fell limp. "Alright, Phase 1 complete" Meowth said with a grin as Jesse tied Misty's wrists behind her back. Testing to make sure the ropes were tight enough, James picked up Misty and Team Rocket slowly snuck out of the room and towards their Meowth air balloon.

* * *

"This is so exciting" James said as he took Jesse's hands in his own. The two looked at each other, "to think, we may finally have found a way to capture Pikachu."

"He'll surely be ours by dawn" Jesse said.

"Team Rocket always gets their Pokemon" the two said in unison.

"And not only that, but the boss will surely reward us for doing such an outstanding job," Meowth said imagining himself once more in the boss's lap being petted. Leaving the Persian to walk pitifully in the shadows alone and worthless. He snickered at the thought. The balloon slowly headed towards a large airship with a meowth image on it.

Walking towards the control room they placed the unconscious Misty on a chair and tied her. Wrists wrapped behind the chair, and legs together. After they finished it up, Meowth pulled a lever and a large cage fell down around the red head. Finally the trio left chatting about how perfect things would be from now on.

Misty woke up with a groan, there was a shot in her head and she screamed out. She tried to reach her head but realized she was bound by ropes and confined in a cage. "What is going on?" she asked looking around trying to remember last night.

"So, the princess awakens," a voice caught Mistys ear and she saw Team Rocket standing before her outside of her cage.

"What else, another plan to obtain Pikachu of course," Jesse said answering Mistys' question.

"And you get to be the bait," Meowth said with a snicker.

Misty growled "you good for nothing low lives," she spat at them, "no matter what, Ash will never surrender Pikachu to you" she stated.

"Jesse, I think you tied the ropes to tightly," James said suddenly, "look at her leg." James pointed at Misty's right leg, the wound was bleeding and the dressing for Mistys wound hadn't been changed. The bandage was red and a small gush of blood was trying to leak out of the wraps.

The trio looked at each other before huddling together. Misty fought the pain in her leg, she had a feeling that it was because of her wound she had been captured. _Oh, if only I could remember last night_ she thought. _Ash, Brock, Pikachu, what am I supposed to do?_ She thought

---

"We really should change the bandage before she receives some sort of infection" James said.

"If we change the wounds though, she could escape," Meowth pointed out.

"It will be hard for her to run though, she is still strapped to the chair," Jesse said. The three froze and thought, James disgusted at the thought of any infection, Meowth on ways she could escape, and Jesse thinking about having Pikachu in their hands at last.

---

Misty closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to fight the pain, she moved and twisted her legs as if that would stop the pain seeping through her body. Team Rocket had made a sudden run only a few moments ago and she wasn't about to show them fear or pain when they got back. She had to think of an escape plan. Nothing came to her mind, Misty sighed she hated admitting it but she really did need Ash and Brock with her. She needed their help.

She heard footsteps and looked over to see James walking towards the cage, Misty watched with interest as the cage began to rise and looked over to see Meowth let go of the lever and walk into the control room. She focused her eyes as James began to walk towards her. "Such fierce eyes," he said, "ah don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." He wore a white doctors mask and then pulled out a small package, he pulled out a small can with an image of Gloom on it. "Don't worry, just leave everything to us" he said with a cheerful voice; before Misty could respond in any way her vision began to blur and soon everything went black once again.

* * *

"Misty" Ash called running through the room throwing things aside as if he were playing a hide-and-seek game with the girl. "Misty where are you?" he yelled looking under the bed; he threw papers and pushed aside carts, "Misty" he said his voice shaky.

"Pokemon Centers normally don't have alarm systems since a trainer or breeder could appear at any moment in time. There is always someone near the desk or checking the center," Nurse Joy explained to Brock.

"That' almost like asking for the pokemon to be stolen!" Ash yelled Pikachu jumping on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

Nurse Joy looked at Ash and looked around "isn't there any way you could find some sort of hint to where Misty could have gone?" Brock asked, "hidden camera's maybe?"

"No, hidden camera's are still being talked about among the board, they don't understand the danger but no one has ever really tried to steal from a Center before, this is actually the first time someone has been taken." She looked around, "the only way one could get in here is through the door or the windows, and the window only seems to have a small crack" she walked over and looked at the window, "it's possible that they realized how much noise they would make by breaking the glass" Joy let out a sigh, "we will have to take this matter up with the police," with that Nurse Joy left the room.

"Ash, you went and visited Misty last night didn't you?" Brock asked suddenly remembering the boys' supposed-to-be-secret visit, "did you see anything strange when you were there?"

Normally Ash would stand tall and refuse the fact that he had gone to visit but in this case he wasn't going to lie. "No, there wasn't anything strange, it just seemed like another night" he said.

Pikachu ran back into the room where Misty had been and once again began to sniff around. "Of course, good idea Pikachu" Brock said pulling out some of his pokeballs, after the release of his Vulpix, Geodude, he looked over at Ash. "We may not be able to get anything but our Pokemon may" he smiled when Ash released close to all of his pokemon and told them the story and asking for their help.

"Let's help Brock" Ash said and like before continued to find any other even simple clue that would explain Mistys disappearance.


	3. Team Rockets Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon be it the games or anime.

* * *

Misty awoke with a groan and looked around, she was still tied up but her leg wasn't feeling so wet. Team Rocket had replaced the bandage and cleaned the wound while she had been knocked out, but why? "Hey, you three get in here" she yelled.

"So the pretty little princess is awake" James said appearing after a few moments. "As loud as ever it seems" he muttered shaking his head as if her manners annoyed him.

"I'll be as loud as I want, now answer my question!" she yelled.

"What question?" James asked.

"Why did you kidnap me," Misty repeated.

James smiled in obvious pleasure at having the highground in this conversation "let's keep that a secret for now" he smiled when he saw Mistys face filled with rage and her cheeks burning nearly as bright as her hair.

"Geo, Geodude" the rock pokemon spoke as it moved aside a plant pot and picked up a bottle with a note inside. He glided over and held it in front of Brock.

"What's this?" Brock took the bottle thanking Geodude for his help. He slammed the bottle down on the bedpost making glass shatter onto the floor and taking the note, he looked at Ash who walked over to him.

_"Twerps,_

_We want that Pikachu and now we'll have it. We've got your companion with us, meet us at Starlight Cliff at three o'clock and we'll lay out your choice."_

_Team Rocket"_

Brock finished reading and looked over at Ash who was shaking "you okay?" he asked.

"This time, they've gone to far," Ash growled, his eyes filled with an anger Brock had never seen before. "This time, they won't just blast off" he ran to the door and peeked out at a clock to check the time, Nurse Joy was still on the phone with the police. "We better get moving," he said and rushed back to Brock, "thanks guys" he said and returned his pokemon to their balls, Brock doing the same. "How far away is the cliff?" he asked as they left the Pokemon Center after a rushed summary to the worried nurse.

"Pretty far" Brock said, "we'll need to go back in the opposite direction."

Ash looked around and found a stand, "looks like we'll need a faster way than legs" he said and motioned towards a bike rental. "Let's go" he said and the two rushed over to speak to the man handling the shop. "Excuse me sir, we need to rent two of your bikes" he said quickly.

"Certainly boy, you two will just need to fill out these forms and pay a fee of fifty dollars each" the man said pulling out some documents.

"Fifty bucks?" Ash stepped back in surprise.

"Come to think of it Ash, wasn't Misty holding onto most of our money" Brock realized before digging through his pockets and pulling out a mere twenty dollars, Ash turned out his pockets giving him a five. "Its not even enough for one bike" the two looked at the money then each other before Brock held the twenty-five dollars out to the man. "We're kind of in a rush, do you think we could pay you back when we return?" he asked.

"Sorry boys but no money means no bike rides" the man said shaking his head.

"How long do you think it would take to get to Starlight Cliff from here on legs?" Ash asked.

"Starlight Cliff, eh" the man scratched his head in thought, "about a few hours or so. But you two looking both like strapping young men, you can handle the hike" he said nodding with approval.

"That's not the point" Ash said, "gah he wouldn't believe us even if we told him the truth" he said to Brock.

"We only have one other option Ash" Brock said unhappiness in his voice.

"What?" Ash asked, "what's our option?"

"We could hitch a ride to somewhere close and go from there" Brock said in thought, "it's not the best way but it's our only other option than walking" he looked to see what Ash thought.

"Thanks for nothing man" Ash muttered and grabbed his money back, stuffing it in his pockets he and Brock both ran towards a nearby dirt road. They looked around for any signs of motion along the pathway other than walkers (mostly Pokemon trainers.) They ran up the road hoping to catch a lift if not they were risking time just standing still, eventually the boys spotted a small truck. Taking the risk they ran to the driver who was leaning back in the shade obviously taking a break "excuse me" Ash called over as they ran.

The boys stopped a few inches away from the driver kneeling over for a small moment to catch their breath before Brock was able to ask between heavy breaths whether they could hitch a ride as close to Starlight Cliff as possible. The man denied "its to rocky and dangerous there, you boys seem to be in fine shape why bother riding anyway, it's a beautiful day" he pointed out.

"It's just we're in a rush, we can pay you" Ash added quickly before pulling out the money and Brock doing the same. "That's all we have," he said now standing tall, "if you could get us as close as possible or as far as this will take you" Ash looked at the man in desperation.

The driver shook the back of his head and looked at the to boys, he nodded his head "in you two go, but on the way you tell me why you're so eager to get to the cliff" he said obviously stating it in the agreement of driving them.

"Sure, whatever, just please hurry" Ash said and he and Brock ran and jumped in the back of the truck.

The driver shook his head "I knew I shouldn't have stopped driving" he muttered before heading back over and opening the door and climbing inside. He turned the keys and the engine started and soon enough the three were riding along, "now tell me your story" he demanded.

Brock and Ash nodded as they took turns explaining about Team Rocket and Mistys abduction, and the meeting at Starlight Cliff and anything else that would as they noticed make him go a bit faster. "Only until 3 o'clock huh," the driver muttered, "that Team Rocket plays dirtier and dirtier, alright boys hold on tight" he growled before stepping and speeding up. He would go fast then slow and fast again the speed would adjust now that they were closer to the rocky terrain until it came to a stop. "This is as far as I can take you boys" he said looking back and they hopped out.

"Thank-you for the ride" Ash said before he and Brock took off not looking back, they had to get moving whether they were early or on time it didn't matter so long as they weren't late.

Team Rocket had tied Misty up, binding her legs together and hands tied behind her back. Her hair was out of it's ponytail and riffled from the obvious fight she had put up to escape. She was struggling against her bonds and shouting at the trio only to either be yelled at or ignored. Misty didn't stop her fight though, she wasn't about to be used as a trade item for them to get Pikachu from Ash.

* * *

"Where are we?" Misty asked as she looked at James and Jesse. Only a few moments ago had the group left the meowth air traveler and landed on some rocky cliff.

"Starlight Cliff. It will be the perfect place for the negotiations" Jesse said enjoying Misty's confused expression. "You see brat, we didn't kidnap you just for the heck of it. This time we have a plan."

"That's what you always say, then you get blasted off by Pikachu," Misty snapped, "what makes you think that this time it's going to work" she asked with a small smirk.

"It's simple really, we have you" Meowth said. "You are the key to getting Pikachu," he said, "now we can finally get those promotions. You see in exchange for letting you go they give us Pikachu without a fight of course. If they decide Pikachu stays, well you stick with us and who knows what could happen then" Meowth added.

"Ash will never give Pikachu up, and Pikachu would never go with you" Misty growled.

"Not even in exchange for you?" Jesse asked. "That's why you're here with us, because the twerp needs to choose it's either you or the Pikachu" she said with a triumphant smile.

Misty just sat there in shock it took a few moments before she regained her composure "Ash and Pikachu would never surrender so easily" Misty said, "not even for me" she looked at them straight in the eyes.

_They wouldn't do it, not even for me_ she thought as if trying to make herself believe it were true but deep down she had a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was possibly wrong. That was something she couldn't allow to happen she wouldn't let Ash trade.

Misty looked around, "they aren't going to come" she said but froze when the others laughed. They stepped in front of her and her eyes opened wide, her heart began to pound.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

Misty shook her head, they couldn't be there.

"To protect the world from devestation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend of reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

Misty struggled against her bonds listening to the trio say their little usual motto but she growled when they stepped aside "Ash what do you think you're doing here you fool! Can't you realize a trap when you see one" she looked down at her friends that stood at the bottom of the cliff, he wanted to start to cry in anger, in sadness, in happiness, she didn't know which one but she didn't let the tears appear as she looked down and her friends looked up. "Go away!"

"The little red head gave us quite some trouble you know" James said, "we had to use a lot of toxin to knock her out."

"You better not have laid one finger on Misty" Ash growled followed by an agreeing 'Pika' from his Pikachu.

"Never would we think of doing that" James said.

"Why we even went to the trouble of changing the bandage on her legs, you should be grateful to us" Jesse said with a smirk.

"Get out of here, now!" Misty yelled out.

Her words went unheard however "you let Misty go right now you three" Ash yelled as he looked up.

"Ah but you see twerp that isn't how things are going to go" Meowth said.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked, he knew they wouldn't just let Misty go if they asked but something was different. They seemed much more confident that usual.

"Get lost" Misty yelled with all her might, "whatever you do don't listen to them Ash, Brock."

The bunch looked at her "shut-up, we're almost letting you go free don't you dare bother us now" Jesse growled.

"We have a proposition for you two" Meowth said, "an even trade if you will" he said.

"Nothings even or fair with you three" Brock said.

"Very true, even so listen to this" Misty was suddenly pushed forward by Jesse who spoke next "how about a little trade?"

"Trade?" Ash and Brock looked at Team Rocket both noticing Misty frantically shaking her head and yelling not to listen to them.

"You see we aren't exactly on the boss' best side at the moment due to you" Jesse explained, "so we've come up with this. Not a battle and no tricks, we will give you a choice. You can have either the twerp here and she's given us enough trouble already but in exchange we want Pikachu."

Team Rocket watched down as the two boys froze at their exchange policy "that's low even for you" Ash growled.

"Go away, don't even think about doing it Ash! I can figure out a way, don't let them use me like this" Misty yelled. "Ash don't let these low lives use me against you" she felt Jesse push her closer to the edge a moments fear passed her but quickly changed to fierce as she tried to fight against the group beside her.

Ash and Brock meanwhile looked at each other, their hearts beating fast both of their brain gears running for a loop-hole in this deal, for once Team Rocket seemed to have gotten them, they looked up at Misty who was fighting with the trio above them despite her binds. "She doesn't want to be part of the trade" Ash muttered, "but who knows what would happen if we say no" Ash looked at Pikachu, lightning charges coming out of his cheeks from anger it as well was just as insulted as Misty at being used like this.

"Pika pika, pikachu" it said angrily.

"You want to trade with Misty?" Ash said in shock receiving a nod, "no there has to be a way to keep you both safe."

"Pika" Pikachu said looking at Ash.

"I refuse" Ash replied as Pikachu put up a fight, "there has got to be a way to keep you both right?" he looked over at Brock who had his arms crossed.

He was biting his lip running every idea through his mind, any time he thought it through something always seemed to go wrong. He looked up at Misty who was looking at them, looking down at the fresh bandage on her leg his mind quickly shot to how badly it was. "I can't," Brock muttered not taking his eyes off the four above them, "I can't think of any way Ash."

Up above they could hear Misty shouting and screaming at them putting up a fight between Team Rocket. They couldn't blast them off with ease, no there was to high of a chance Misty would get hurt, Pikachu was willing to go with them and attack when they were alone but it couldn't be that easy. No there had to be a flaw, a dent, a loophole, something to help, even so Ash felt like he was fighting a losing battle with himself.

"Pika pikachu pikachu pika pika"

"Ash don't be an idiot"

"Pika"

"Dammit don't let them use me Ash!"

"I can't," Ash said quietly, "I can't do it" the boy looked up at Team Rocket, their faces smug with obvious success. "I can't risk either of you" he slumped down drowning out all the voices. What was it, what was the right choice, how could he even stand to think to gain one and lose the other, he looked down at his feet unable to decide what it was.

"ASH" Misty screamed, her voice knocking him back. "Ash Ketchum if you dare trade Pikachu to them just to get me back I will give you so much pain you will regret your decision far more than getting a thundershock from Pikachu!"

Brock looked over in shock, a pokemon battle, Team Rocket had the height advantage but his pokemon were rock type so they could easily move and work with the terrain. Team Rocket certainly wouldn't be able to move swiftly enough if he used both Onyx and Geodude to cause a diversion and save Misty. His earlier pokemon battle idea had been shot down thinking back about Pikachu attack but if they used both Pikachu and Onyx he scanned everything and nodded his head "Ash, I have an idea" Brock relayed his plan to Ash and Pikachu who both looked at him.

Making sure that they were ready Ash looked down his body shaking slightly and gripping his fist "I'm sorry Misty" Misty gave him a look of interest, was he apologizing for choosing Pikachu over her or for choosing her over Pikachu.

"Times wasting boy, give us your choice now" Meowth said with a grin.

"First off how do we do the trade?" Ash asked.

"We will use a rope simple and easy" Meowth said.

"How do we know you won't keep them both?" Brock growled.

"Do you really think we have a use for the girl" Jesse responded.

Ash and Brock nodded "I choose Pikachu" he yelled.

Team Rocket gasped in shock, Misty looked astonished before accepting it all. Jesse, James, and Meowth looked at each other worriedly, they had definitely not expected this answer "he chose Pikachu over the girl?"

"This isn't how it was supposed to go, now what?" the group suddenly let out a scream of shock as they felt the cliff shake before any other word could be said a giant Onyx had appeared and let out a loud roar.

Pikachu jumped off it's head it's cheeks charging as it released a charge of thunder that struck Team Rocket. "Geodude" Misty said with a smile as the Geodude rose up in the air and stretched out a strong stone arm to grab her.

"Go Ekons" Jesse yelled throwing out the ball as the large black and purple snake appeared fangs ready to strike. They finally had a plan and they weren't going to allow it to fail, not when it had come so close to success, the snake jumped towards Geodude while a Wheezing appeared in front of Pikachu who shot a thunderbolt at it.

Misty had been able to roll out of the way of Ekans attack her legs and hands still confined so an attempt at running was an obviously not going to work. It hadn't taken long for Wheezing to be knocked out by Pikachu as it only took one attack before James let out a cry of disappointment as he called it back. Pikachu turned to attack Ekons. Another rumbling sound came and while it shook the cliff it did not come from Onyx this time but from a natural reaction. Suddenly things seemed to go into slow motion; Misty who had supposedly rolled over to a safer area from the battle was caught in the now unsteady area and screamed as she fell along with the rest of the cliff's edge. Geodude lowered quickly to catch her but Misty, eyes filled with fear, binded and falling fast had already fallen to far Geodude who was going as fast as he could was unable to catch her as she fell landing roughly on the ground amongst other rubble.

Silent and not moving.


End file.
